


What If

by anniewinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewinter/pseuds/anniewinter
Summary: What If Every time someone kills a horcrux that person gets back their family who was hurt by Voldemort and the death eaters
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Annie Potter/Ben Snape, James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Willow/Severus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mallowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/gifts).



> Feminine Harry Named Annie  
> This belongs all to J.K. Rowling
> 
> (Except my different character names and relationships)
> 
> First year stayed the same
> 
> Starts second year at the end in the chamber
> 
> Please Review!!!

Annie grabbed the basilisk fang in her right hand and stabbed the diary. The diary exploded and sent her flying backwards and she slammed into the stone entryway. She struggled to stay conscious as she saw Tom Riddle disappear and Ben wake up. Ben woke up with full alert wondering where he was. He saw Annie and rushed to her side. Her left arm was cut badly and her head was badly hurt. Blood was everywhere and she started coughing up blood trying to stay awake. Once he gathered her in his arms he saw Fawks.  
“It’s Okay Annie you’re going to be okay. Fawks hurry we need you.” Annie grabbed his wrist “It….It seems I always need saving huh” he laughed  
“And you can always make me laugh”  
“I…..I think it’s goodbye ben”  
“No it’s not Fawks can heal you”  
“Fang was poisoned...got stabbed.” she winced at the pain. He held her harder  
“It’s going to be okay. Fawks come here” he ordered. Fawks flew over and cried on all of Annie’s wounds. She sighed in relief in Ben’s arms. He felt her forehead which was burning up. He stood up with Annie in his arms.  
“It’s okay Annie you can sleep now.”  
“Need to save….Ron”  
“Where is he”  
“On the way back. Behind the boulders.”  
“Well get him. Just relax. You need to relax”  
“Relax” she mumbled and she fell asleep in his arms,head on his chest. He grabbed Fawks' wing and Fawks took them to Ron and Professor Lockhart who had no idea who had no idea who he was. They both grabbed onto Fawks as well and Fawks took them all to Professor Dumbledore’s office. When they landed Ben was attacked with a hug.  
“Mum”,he gasped,“Mum can’t breathe”she let go but looked at him with tear filled eyes. “My baby. My sweet darling baby”  
“Mum please. I’m fine” Severus then noticed Annie.  
“Ben”, he asked gesturing to Annie, “What is this”  
“She saved my life father. Fawks saved her from the basilisk poison ,though she’s still burning up. I don’t think she knew what Fawks was. Dumbledore looked at him like he was x-raying him. He then turned to Ron and Lockhart.  
“Ronald my boy. You have done a great deed. 200 points to Gryffindor and your parents will know of your amazing task”  
“Um..thank you sir”  
“Yes now would you please take Professor Lockhart to the infirmary please. It seems his own spell backfired at him.” Ron nodded and left the office with Lockart. Ben then noticed everyone in his Grandfather's office. His Mother (Willow Dumbledore) was still looking at him. His father (Severus Snape) was holding his younger twin brothers Alan and Aaron. His Grandmother (Minerva Mcgonagall) was in a whispered conversation with his grandfather (Albus Dumbledore) . And his godmother (Madam Pomprey) was taking out potions and other tools she would probably use later.  
“Ben, my child.” Albus said “Are you alright” Ben actually felt horrible. He felt weak and tired. However all he cared about was making sure Annie was okay. He knew they would know if he lied but he didn’t care.  
“Yes”, he lied, “I’m fine” he looked down at Annie and noticed how she flinched every few seconds. He didn’t notice his father come to his side. His father cupped the side of his face with his hand and gently made him look at him.  
“My son”,he whispered,“Do not lie. We know you’re not feeling well. You got possessed by the dark lord. You are most certainly not okay. Please tell us the truth” Ben looked back down at Annie and all the adults realized why Ben was lying to them. Severus took Annie into his own arms with a little protest from Ben, but he quieted when his father gave him a do what I say look. Annie squirmed when she was moved but calmed down when Willow sang softly to her. Albus put his hands on Ben’s shoulders which calmed him down as well.  
“Albus bring Ben over here,” Poppy ordered. Albus led Ben to the second cot next to Poppy. Annie was on the first and she looked calm yet she was still flinching. Ben went to comfort her but Albus just held his shoulders more tightly and Poppy moved the cot farther away from Annie. Ben sat down and Poppy closed the shades around him for privacy. He removed his shirt when she ordered him too and he drank all the potions without complaint. After Poppy examined him. He got moved to his parents bedroom so they could watch over him at night. He was going to protest and say he was fine but Poppy gave him a dreamless sleep potion.  
“Annie” he mumbled after he took the potion  
“She’s going to be fine. Now sleep” poppy replied. She left and Ben was asleep before she closed the door. 

\---------------------------------------

Ben woke up to the sound of yelling.  
“GET OUT” he knew that voice that was Annie’s voice. He realized his parents wern’t in bed. He jumped out of bed through the door open and ran to Annie’s voice. He saw his parents and grandparents trying to open the door and failing.  
“UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!! I DON’T CARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE GET OUT” there was a pause and muttered voices. He pushed past his parents and grandparents and tried to open the door.  
“ANNIE!!!” ,he yelled, “Annie are you okay?”  
“WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT”  
“Annie?”  
“STOP IT! NO DON’T YOU TOUCH ME! STOP SAYING THAT!!! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!!!” Everyone froze her last word echoing in their ears. He looked at his family with a horrified expression on his face. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. Who was pretending to be Annie’s parents.

\-------------------------------------------------

Annie woke up to Poppy fussing over her.  
“Madam Pomfrey?” she asked. She didn’t remember going into the hospital wing. She looked around the room and realized she wasn’t in the hospital wing. She was in a room she didn’t recognize. Poppy looked at her and gave her a kind smile.  
“I’m glad you’re awake”  
“How long”  
“Not long at all an hour tops”  
“Good that’s good”  
“For you yes it is” Annie laughed, “Okay I healed all your burns and cuts. You are sick because of the poison but a few days of rest and you’ll be fine.”  
“Okay. Where am I”  
“You’re in Professor Dumbldore and Professor Snape’s Private Quarters. Just until you get better. It's so we can keep and eye on you. This is the quest room” Annie nodded already feeling tired.  
“Here my dear drink this. It’s a dreamless sleep potion. Help you sleep tonight.” Annie drank without complaining, making a face at the taste. Annie fell asleep before Poppy left the room.

\--------------------------------

When Annie woke up she saw outlines of people. 2 people to be exact.  
“Good-morning” she said thinking it was one of her professors  
“Good-Morning Annie,” one of them said. It was a woman and she didn’t know the voice though it sounded familiar.  
“You’ve gotten so big,” the other said. It was a man and it was just like the woman she didn’t recognize it though it sounded familiar. Too familiar. She got out of the bed and without taking her eyes off the people she walked to the door and realized it wouldn’t open.  
“Open the door” she said surprisingly calm  
“I’m afraid we can’t. Not until we talk” the lady said  
“So make it fast”  
“Annie we’re your parents”  
“Get out” she whispered  
“Annie please” the women begged  
“Get Out” she said  
“Please let us explain”  
“GET OUT” she yelled  
“Annie please my name is Lily Potter your mother”  
“UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!! I DON’T CARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE GET OUT”  
“Annie, listen my name is James Potter, your father. You mother and I came back from the dead.”  
“WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT”  
“Annie please let’s talk” the man came over to her and touched her arm and she slapped his hand away  
“STOP IT! NO DON’T YOU TOUCH ME! STOP SAYING THAT!!! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!!!”  
“No we’re not at least not anymore”

“Prove it” she said with her arms crossed  
“Well what do you know about us” the woman asked  
“Nothing” she admitted  
“James how come sirius didn’t tell her who we were”  
“Lily I’m sure he had a good reason”  
“Who’s Sirius?”  
“Sirius Black” the woman said “your godfather and guardian”  
“I have a godfather”  
“Of course you do”  
“Annie” the man asked “who do you live with”  
“My aunt and uncle”  
“PETUNIA AND VERNON HOW COULD SIRIUS”  
“Lils he didn’t like them either. There has to be some reason why.”  
“Maybe unlock the door and my professors can tell you”  
“That’s it James Dumbledore can explain everything.”

they unlocked the door and everyone came running in. Willow enveloped Annie in a hug.  
“Oh Annie we were so worried”  
“Willow,” the man said , “you look old”  
James you idiot you’ve been dead and the first thing you say is you look old?”  
“It’s true!!”  
“SO!!! You don’t go insulting everyone you meet”  
“I didn’t-” she didn’t finish as Severus gave both of them a hug.  
“I can’t believe it’s you”  
“How did you know Sev” Lily asked  
“Only you two can fight like that” she laughed making everyone smile  
“So you are my parents” Annie asked. They both nodded. Annie gave both of them a hug smiling and crying happy tears.  
“Albus who did Annie live with?” James asked Annie in his arms.  
“James, you've been gone so long. She lives with your sister Lily”  
“Albus, they are cruel people. Petunia hit me. What do you think she did to Annie.” Lily asked enraged. James felt Annie stiffen in his arms.  
“Annie did they ever hurt you?” he asked. Annie just nodded face hidden in his neck.  
“Oh my baby!” Lily cried and took Annie into her own arms.  
“Where’s Sirius” James asked  
“He betrayed you James. He’s in azkaban”  
“WHAT!!!!”  
“James we’ll talk about this later” Lily said sternly  
“Yes lils”  
“Albus how long have we’ve been gone”  
“12 years Lily. 12 long years”

**Author's Note:**

> One Chapter Down YAY!!!
> 
> Please review!!!!
> 
> I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
